A wireless tire state monitoring device has been proposed that enables a driver, while in a vehicle compartment, to check the state of a plurality of tires provided on a vehicle (see e.g., Patent document 1). This type of tire state monitoring device includes a tire state detecting device attached to each wheel, to detect the state of the tire, and a receiver mounted on the vehicle body.
The tire state detecting device detects the state of the tire and transmits data associated with the state of the tire to the receiver. The receiver receives the data from the tire state detecting devices and obtains the state of each tire. The receiver, for example, displays the state of the tires on a display and activates an alarm or the like to notify the driver of an abnormality in a tire.